Safe
by HeathenVampires
Summary: One shot. Bertrand always made him feel safe. Vlad/Bertrand


**Still ironing out the next chapter of BVSA but this sprang to mind so I figured I'd get it down.**

 **I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Bit of Vlad/Erin at the start but this is a Vlad/Bertrand fic. Slash, set early season 4, ignores all the new characters like the ferals etc**

-YD-

Bertrand had always made Vlad feel safe. Even when they were fighting, even after he tried to stake Ingrid, there was something about the presence of the older vampire that made Vlad feel secure, protected. Erin had started to notice, he still gave her the lovesick smiles and soft eyes, but those eyes had continued to stray to Bertrand, unable to ignore the powerful man.

She'd called him out on it, and he'd denied it viciously, stating he was keeping an eye on him incase he tried anything again, especially after Sethius. Vlad could still taste the lies on his tongue. That night, he'd pushed to prove himself, stripping her naked and twining in her coffin, ignoring the thoughts of dark curls and strong muscles as he pressed kisses on her warm, pale skin. Forced himself to listen to her breathy moans of appreciation as they moved together, to ignore the desire for a deeper, darker sound. As he came, he forgot himself for just a moment and let Bertrand's name fall from his lips, and no amount of denial could have stopped her hearing that. A strength that belied her human body shoved him out of her coffin, a look mixed with sympathy and anger as he fumbled into his clothes. Erin didn't have to say "I told you so", the words hung in the air as if she'd screamed them anyway.

With a last sad look, and a whispered apology, he left for his own coffin. Her scent hung on his body and he backtracked, stopping just long enough to grab some clothes suitable for training before darting to the shower, scrubbing his skin til he almost glowed pink, ignoring the contrast in his mind of the flush on Erin's cheeks what had been only moments before. The pink was gone before he'd even finished getting dressed, vampire bodies not prone to holding colour, and as he pulled on comfortable shoes, Vlad tried to push away all his thoughts and focus on training. Bolting to the training room, he breathed a sigh of relief at Bertrand's absence, unsure he could face the other vampire right now.

Turning to the punch bag, Vlad let fly, all the feelings he was trying to repress falling away as he struck again and again. He swiped and punched until his muscles burned, finally letting shaky arms fall to his sides. Noting the scrapes on his knuckles, he realised he probably shouldn't have forgone the gloves. Sitting against the nearest wall, he let heavy breaths out, not needing oxygen but hoping his body would cool down so he could try to work off his angst and guilt again.

The skin on his hands was already starting to knit together, advanced healing always a perk for vampires. Though the trade off was being afraid of pointy wood he supposed. They'd be scarred over within the hour, completely gone within another. Shrugging his sweat-soaked tshirt off, Vlad pushed himself back up, ignoring the ache in his arms and the sting as clenching fists pulled on the healing skin, he went back to the punchbag, landing hit after hit until the bag was almost flat. It was easy for him to forget how powerful he was, constantly suppressing his vampiric instincts as he was. Admitting defeat against his trembling arms, Vlad dragged a bottle of soya blood over and drank, the slide down his throat soothing his hunger before settling in his stomach.

Looking down, Vlad had to admit Bertrand was good at many things, particularly training. His body had always been lean, but the constant work he'd put in with his tutor had shaped him, toned muscles developing. He'd never have the built look Bertrand had, but he'd been informed by the boys in PE the word was 'cut', "you know, like your muscles have been cut into your skin Vladdo!". He'd been more aware of his body since then, telling the other boys he had a trainer as his father wanted him to learn martial arts. Since then Vlad had noticed the other boys had avoided him more, not wanting to take the risk Vlad would fight back now they knew he clearly trained hard. He figured that was a good thing, getting his father off his case about the bullying, and allowing a small measure of confidence in himself at the appreciating glances Erin had thrown his toned physique.

Replacing the soya bottle, Vlad wiped his mouth and turned towards the door. He froze at the sight of Bertrand, the very person he'd been trying not to think of while he poured his frustrations into the now rather flaccid looking bag. Suddenly very aware he was half naked, sweaty and still a little shaky, Vlad ducked his head and tried to walk past Bertrand nonchalantly. He was stopped by a large hand on his chest, the cool touch heavenly on his heated skin. Bertrand pushed him back into the room, Vlad envied the casual strength of the other man as he stumbled back. He could feel Bertrand's eyes raking over his body, and Vlad hadn't felt so self-concious since the first time he'd undressed in front of Erin. He couldn't resist the opportunity to gaze at the other vampire, the bright eyes focused on him, the sharp cheekbones and the dark stubble dusting the angular jawline. He'd done something to make his hair lie flatter, but the wave of curls was still evident and Vlad's hands itched to roam through them.

Simmering lust was curling in his lower body, and Vlad tried to suppress his reaction to the intense scrutiny. the loose bottoms he wore tenting easily. His cheeks burned as Bertrand's eyes found his erection, and Vlad had to fight the urge to turn and run as Bertrand took a step closer, hand reaching out to him. He felt fingers lace through his own, letting it be lifted and biting back a groan as Bertrand pressed lips to the healing abrasions on his knuckles. His cock twitched at the gaze burning into his own. Underlying it all, he could still feel that sense of safety he always had around Bertrand pervading the air, and Vlad let his muscles relax a little, sure Bertrand wouldn't hurt him. Gentle brushes of lifts swept over each mark on his hand, and Vlad had to bite his lip hard to stay quiet, scared he'd ruin the moment and Bertrand would disappear.

His hand finally dropped back to his side, and Bertrand stepped right in front of him, the thick fabric of his trousers brushing over Vlad's erection and he gasped, unable to stay quiet. He felt the thick curls brush his cheek, warm breath and a silky, hot voice was whispering against his ear. "I heard you earlier, you know I always watch over you Vlad. I think you wanted me to hear you call my name." Vlad felt his knees go weak, thighs trembling with the effort to stay standing as the deep voice washed over his skin. He opened his mouth to respond, but all that left his mouth was a squeak as he felt Bertrand push closer to him, a hardness pressing into his stomach. His hips shifted of their own accord, seeking the friction of the broader, stronger man.

He'd barely registered Bertrand moving before a strong arm was under his shoulders, another under his knees and he was being lowered to the floor. His back arched at the cool stone on his skin, but then Bertrand was standing over him, nimble fingers working each button of his coat out of its buttonhole, and the heat racing through his body was plenty of distraction. Bertrand seemed unable to decide where to look, Vlad's eyes were blown with arousal, the icy blue irises almost entirely swallowed by the black. His muscles were trembling, abdominal muscles clenching as his hips shifted up and down, erection pressing a damp spot against the grey fabric of his training gear. As the coat was discardeded, Vlad cursed the many layers Bertrand wore, satisying himself by staring openly at the erection above him.

Finally, the shirt came off and Vlad could look his fill at the broad chest, faint scars scattered here and there, solid muscles rolling under the otherwise smooth skin. He realised Bertrand had stopped moving, so he dragged his eyes up to his face. The question was clear in his eyes - how far was he willing to go here? Vlad wasn't sure he could answer, so in response he sat up, letting his hand lift up and press against the prominent erection, smoothing his hand upwards until Bertrand's hips responded before moving upwards, fiddling to get the button undone one handed before pulling on the zipper, careful to avoid hurting Bertrand. He whined in frustration when he stepped back, pushing the fabric down to reveal bare skin. Vlad was fairly certain his heart tried to start beating again at the sight, eyes locked on the thick cock aimed at him. A quick glance down had him feeling slightly inferior, Bertrand being bigger than him in every way. He shelved the feeling when he felt hands at his waist, lifting his hips compliantly to let Bertrand pull his bottoms off.

He was already aroused beyond belief, and the large hand wrapping around him almost had him coming instantly, arching his hips into the contact, precum beading at the tip and dribbling down. Bertrand's smirking face gave Vlad the now familiar flutter in his stomach, the stroking and twisting around his cock driving him higher until fireworks sparked in his veins, whimpers and Bertrand's name falling unintelligibly as he came, spilling over Bertrand's hand and his body twisting in pleasure. As he came down, Vlad felt the embarassment of losing it so quickly, and he made to squirm away and hide but a hand on his hip stopped him. He raised his eyes to see Bertrand still smirking, and whined in a manner he was sure was unattractive as Bertrand licked his hand, the pearly fluid of Vlad's release being lapped up with obscene wet sounds.

Vlad allowed himself the pleasure of staring some more as Bertrand leant back and sideways, his still-hard cock jutting further out and the toned torso elongating as he searched through his discarded coat. He was about to be confused at what he was looking for, but then Bertrand was leaning back holding a small bottle, Vlad's enhanced sight allowing him to read even from here that the small writing said 'lubricant'. Another clench in his chest, Vlad is certain he would have had a heart attack if he were human by now, and he could only bring himself to nod at Bertrand, letting the air of safety and comfort wrap around his skin as Bertrand moved to kneel between his pale thighs. Letting the calloused fingers slide along his inner thighs, Vlad squirmed at the tickly-sensual touch, letting Bertrand spread his legs wide and fingers glide down to the crease between thigh and groin.

Amazed by the recovery time, Vlad felt the stirrings of an erection starting, body thrumming with arousal at Bertrand being this close, touching him this way. He wasn't entirely naive to how gay sex worked, and part of him was nervous as Bertrand clicked the bottle lid open, glistening liquid sliding down his fingers, but he held on to the safety and security exuding from the strong body, forcing himself to relax as slick fingers rubbed around his entrance. He couldn't suppress a gasp at the first intrusion, body instinctively clenching and Bertrand stopped, rubbing soothing circles on his inner thigh until Vlad could relax again. breaching him with just one finger. Vlad thought it felt strange, a little uncomfortable but not terribly painful. Wriggling his hips a little as an invitation, Bertrand pulling his finger out and pressing two against him now.

This time he knew how to relax, focusing on one muscle at a time, letting the fingers on his thigh remind him he wanted this vampire inside him. Two fingers slipped in, spreading lube inside him and preparing the muscles for the large cock Vlad could see waiting for him. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant, nerves buzzing with a happy energy as Bertrand stretched him, but he wasn't sure how this was supposed to be extremely pleasurable as some of the boys in the locker room had alluded to. Then Bertrand's face was focused, fingers moving with more purpose and searching around him. Vlad was almost about to ask what he was doing but then he felt it, crooked fingertips dragging across a spot inside him that made him see stars. His cock was fully erect again, jerking each time Bertrand pressed on the spot inside him.

Not sure his desperation was appealing but unable to stop himself, Vlad pushed himself down on the fingers, seeking that electric pressure inside him again. That seemed to be what Bertrand was waiting for, as he removed his fingers and Vlad would never admit to whining with loss, then he was squirting lube into his hand, stroking it over the length of his cock and hissing at the touch. Vlad felt a measure of guilt that he hadn't pleasured Bertrand at all yet, but then Bertrand was pressing against him, much bigger than his fingers and Vlad couldn't see how it could fit inside him. They both hissed, Vlad in pain but Bertrand in pleasure as the muscles finally gave way, Vlad's body stretching to accomodate the length. Easing in inch by inch, Vlad sighed in relief as Bertrand bottomed out, feeling stretched beyond belief but the sensation of Bertrand filling him, their bodies joined in such an intimate way, it was almost too much and Vlad choked on the emotions filling his chest.

Wrapping his legs around the others waist, Vlad tried to move himself, the motion not familiar but seeming natural as he rolled his hips, sliding up and down gently to encourage Bertrand to start. He moved with shallow thrusts, letting Vlad adjust to the feelings before letting his thrusts lengthen and speed up. Angling Vlad on his cock just so, Vlad wasn't sure why until he felt it, the scrape over those nerves with the head of Bertrand's cock the most intense thing he'd ever felt and he cried out, trying to beg for more but not sure he was even making words. He did hear the chuckle, silky laughter as Bertrand knew exactly what was causing this reaction. Every thrust, every tingle on that spot inside him had Vlad moaning, whimpering and writhing for more. He'd have been embarassed by his wanton behaviour but he couldn't control it, the pleasure building up inside him burning, filling him with white light. A slick hand wrapping around his erection, thumb rubbing over the sensitive spot below the head and Vlad was coming, his toes curled and his body convulsed, spurting over his and Bertrand's stomachs and trying not to scream his pleasure in case anyone was within... 30 feet of the room.

His body finally started to relax again, and the pressure inside him told him that in spite of getting him off twice, Bertrand still wasn't finished himself. He flashed a dopey smile at the older vampire, rolling his hips to indicate he could continue. Vlad was spent, every muscle in his body shaky but content, but he revelled in the groan of completion and the warm sensation as Bertrand came, a pride in his chest at being a part of a beautiful moment like Bertrand's orgasm. He whimpered as Bertrand withdrew, feeling empty but sore. Rolling on his side, Bertrand took the invitation and spooned behind him. The feeling of security, of safety that he'd always felt from the other was magnified, wrapped in his arms as he was, and uncaring if anyone found them, Vlad trusted Bertrand to take care of him and let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

A few days later, when he'd stopped walking a little funny and managed to school his face into something other than a dopey grin, Vlad went to Erin. He figured she deserved honesty. Admitting she was right about Bertrand, he felt guilty at the look on her face, clearly upset that he really was going to Bertrand. "What is it about him?" and Vlad supposed he owed her that much,

"He makes me feel safe."

* * *

 **Always open to one-shot requests!**


End file.
